Her Very Cherry Mistake
by Bubble Wrapped Kitty
Summary: Frick. Frick. Double Frick. I hadn't meant for it to happen. And now the truth is clawing up my chest, just like the guilt. As long as I avoid JD "Heya Elliot!" FRICK! "How was last night?" Oh no, guilt's back. "I'msosorryJDbutIgotreallydrunk andIkinda..."


AN: Okay so when trapped in the middle of god-knows-where in a camp trailer with my family, with nothing to stave the insanity but my notebook and my sister's ipod - well insanity happens anyway. And so was born this weird little ficlet. This is my first attempt at writing in Elliot's POV and I'm not quite sure I got it down but I tried my best. Yes this is based off a song, but I don't think I need to name it because I'm pretty sure everyone can guess after reading. So...lemme know what you think! - Arti

Oh and cause I always forget these: Disclaimer - I currently own nothing except a pair of mismatched socks and a brownie...oops never mind, just ate the brownie, only own the socks now...

* * *

Frick. Frick. Frick. Frick. Double Frick.

I stood hunched over the counter at the nurses' station, hoping nobody would bother me while I pretended to be reading some paperwork. I had spent the last two hours effectively avoiding anyone who might try to talk to me, which unfortunately included most of my patients. Which was another reason I was avoiding Dr. Cox. It was a given that the moment someone started a conversation with me I was going to spill the secret. The urge to divulge it was already clawing its way through my chest, not to mention the guilt.

It had been an accident. I totally hadn't meant for it to happen, honest! I'd just had a little too much to drink. A few too many beers at the bar last night and bam. Super Frick. The added guilt of having cheated on JD only three months into our repeated attempt at a relationship was not helping either, especially since it'd had actually been going well this time. But he didn't need to know. If I could just keep avoiding him for a few days until I could keep the urge to scream the truth under control then we'd be fine.

"Heya Elliot."

FRICK! "Hi JD."

He leaned on the counter next to me, grinning. "I haven't seen you all morning," he said, pouting slightly. Oh God, that look is so cute! Oh no, guilt's back. Frick on a stick. "How was last night?"

"I'msosorryJdbutlastnightIgotreallydrunkanIkindakissedanothergirlandIdidn'tmeantobutitjusthappenedand-"

"Whoa, Elliot, slow down," JD said, putting his hands on my shoulders to calm me. Wow he's good at that. "You're doing that thing again where you get all high-pitched and fast and no one can understand you. Now what were you saying, and slower this time?"

I sucked in a breath and forced myself to talk at a more normal pace. "Well at the bar last night I got pretty drunk and I, um, I mighta kissed another girl." I didn't even give him time to absorb this before barreling on. "I didn't mean to, honest, I was drunk and wasn't thinking and it just happened, and I'm so sorry, I really am, but we were drinking at the bar and then she said something funny and I laughed and then all of a sudden she was really close and then we were kissing and I was all, yeah this is great, and then I realized what was happening and was like 'Frick!' which was better than what she said, but of course – "

"You kissed a girl?" I jumped in surprise when the Todd spoke from directly beside JD, a look of awe on his face. In fact, as I looked around there seemed to be a lot of guys who had appeared out of nowhere, just hanging around the previously almost empty station and staring at me almost hopefully.

"Well way to go there, Barbaroo," Dr. Cox said. "Now you and your gal pal Glenda here can go window shopping for those other pretty girls you want but can ne-_hever_ have, before going home and having that pasty, lesbian sex."

"Did you like it?" Turk asked. Suddenly all of the guys seemed to be leaning in closer and it was dead silent.

"Well, I – well yeah but – "

All of the men made that 'ooh' of approval and starting talking amongst each other.

"It was pretty hot," Carla agreed without looking up from the papers she was filing. And it was quiet again.

"Carla!" I said, aware that my voice had become squeaky. "Not helping!"

"It was you?" Turk, JD, Dr. Cox, and the Todd had all asked this together, in a whole bunch of different tones but they all had some sort of surprise.

This made Carla look up. "What? Oh no, it wasn't me. It was – "

"_Carla_!"

"Jordan," she finished, ignoring my protest. Every eye swiveled to Dr. Cox now, who was weirdly enough still had that same neutral expression as always. Well everyone except for JD, whose head had titled in that way it did when he was daydreaming.

Dr. Cox spread his legs a bit, touching a thumb to his nose before crossing his arms on his chest. "Okay, Blondie, now I'm impressed," he admitted. "And you know, that almost made me all warm down south, but then I imagined your screechy voice whispering sweet nothings in my ex-wife's ear and, ya know, that just made my head hurt so dang much that it, well, it ruined it."

"Ha, lesbian-girlfriends-fives," the Todd said, holding up a hand for both JD and Dr. Cox. The latter made a loud noise of disgust and JD was still off in fantasyland, so the Todd wandered off looking dejected.

Dr. Cox whistled sharply, making JD jump and come back to reality with a mumbled, "It would be perfect." Dr. Cox repeated his disgusted noise. "Miranda, give up on that fantasy of my ex-wife and your girlfriend running off together, because in the end I will _nawt_ be comforting you in my big, muscular arms while we bond over our shared pain. Repeat: _nawt_ gonna happen." Then with one final disgusted look, he turned and stalked away.

"You would love me!" JD yelled after him and at this point the crowd drifted off. Sighing when Dr. Cox didn't respond, JD turned back to me.

"I'm so sorry, JD, I swear it was an accident," I insisted quickly again. He covered my mouth with a hand and waited until I stopped trying to talk.

"Don't worry, Elliot, I know," JD said, giving me that intense stare meaning he was making a point. Wow, how could I ever find anyone else appealing at all. That stare is making me feel like jello. Really hot squishy jello that's been sitting out in the sun all day. Mmm, even better than the way I used to feel when I watched my middle school art teacher working at the potter's wheel. Mrs. North had the hands of a Norse god. "Elliot," JD said, pulling me back. "It's cool. Seriously. Besides, it was a pretty nice fantasy."

"Running away with Dr. Cox?" I asked through his fingers.

JD laughed. "No, you and Jordan making out," he corrected. "Although the other part wasn't too bad either." I slapped his chest and he murmured, "Kidding, kidding," lifting his hands in surrender.

"Thanks for being so great," I said.

"Hey, that's how the J-Dawg rolls," he said, grinning that adorable grin again and drawing me into a hug. His skinny arms feels so nice pushing me into his ribcage. When he loosened his arms and stepped back, he leaned down and kissed me. Holy frick, he's a good kisser.

"Mmm," JD said, licking his lips and smiling. "I love the taste of your cherry chapstick."

From behind the counter, Carla snorted. "That's what _she_ said."


End file.
